


Pick-Up lines

by Gaysby



Series: Samurai Bravo [1]
Category: Johnny Bravo (Cartoon), Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, unadulterated fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:16:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaysby/pseuds/Gaysby
Summary: Based on a comic made by c2ndy2c1d, pretty much the founder, I think."Jack mentions a poetry book Johnny left in his place, the shade-wearing blond tells him they were pick up lines. One thing led to another."
Relationships: Johnny Bravo/Samurai Jack
Series: Samurai Bravo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572049
Comments: 20
Kudos: 133





	Pick-Up lines

**Author's Note:**

> You can see it around [here](https://c2ndy2c1d.tumblr.com/tagged/johnny+bravo/page/3)

Another laundry day, and ever since the first time they've met here, Jack and Johnny have made a silent agreement to have them done together. As they decided on two vacant washers, and making certain that no stray colored shirt were left in it, Jack started dressing down. Johnny, although flustered the first time he saw Jack that way, had gotten use to it at this point, after the Samurai had explained it was normal Samurais like him to wear the sort casually.

Johnny accepted the reason enough. He did wear his karate gear going to and from his training sessions, anyway. The blond sorted his black shirts from his whites. As Jack went through his basket, he noticed a book and remembered something.  
  
"You left this book of poetry in my basket," He said as he caught Johnny's attention. "I've never read anything quite like it before. It was an interesting read."

Johnny blinked, though that was hardly seen. He quirked up a brow till he realized what his friend was holding. "'Poetry'? Hell naw, I don't got time to read all of that mumbo jumbo." He snorted. "What you got there is my secret love weapon for the hot babes." He grinned as he put his hearts boxer in the light-colored pile. "'100 pick-up lines!'"

"Pick-up lines?" Jack hummed, crouching down to put his gi into the washer, "I don't think I've heard of such a thing. And... they're a weapon?"

Johnny nodded, and flexed his large biceps obnoxiously. "Yep. With these guns?" He smirked, winking towards Jack. The samurai smiled, cheeks reddening slightly at the gesture going unnoticed. "and a line o' two of magic, take a long look at her... Then! Whooohaa!" He pulled his hair back dramatically, having it boing back comically that Jack could only chuckle in amusement. "I got her where I want her. Them lines and these buddies of mine? Unstoppable duo."

"How intriguing," Jack mused, observing his friend's antics. "and these appeal to women?"

Johnny scoffed cockily, a hand to his forehead as if the question was a silly one. "It does more than that, buddy. Here, I'll show you what I mean. Careful not to fall in love, this look is killer~" He adjusted his shades and pushed up tiny blond fringes with his hand, before clearing his throat and tossing his head back dramatically, a brow quirking up suggestively, _"HEY BABE~ your body is..."_

Jack smiled in amusement, but watched silently and simply observed where Johnny was going with this. For some reasons, something about the smile suddenly threw Johnny off. Or maybe it was the way his friend was looking at him, with genuine, curious innocence.

It definitely wasn't a scowl he was used to receiving from common, hard-to-get ladies.

"Is, umm, seventy-five percent water! Ack, ugh... And..." Johnny stuttered, and started sweating. He wondered why it suddenly felt like it was above thirty degrees in here when the air conditioning was working fine just seconds ago. He forgot his words, which was strange, as he had used this line a thousand times. ' _Something about water... phew it's hot... ah!_ ' He attempted to clear his throat again, " And I'm... I'm thirsty! Phew, there you go." He sighed, trying to fan himself with his hand but he still felt all sweaty.

Jack watched in confusion, and part concern. "There's a water dispenser. Would you want me to get you a cup, friend?"

 _'Well, that flew over his head... But yeah, I could use some ol' ale by now...'_ "Uh, yeah," Johnny squeaked, to his mortification. He coughed abruptly to clear his throat back to his deep, manly bass. "I mean, yeah. That'll be... great."

Jack went to do what was asked, and Johnny hurriedly grabbed one of his wife-beaters to wipe his face, forgetting that they were dirty. When he heard Jack's footsteps once more, he shoved them into the washer along with the rest of his dark colored clothes, forgetting that they were divided up for a reason.

Jack didn't notice as he simply gave him the cup of water.

Johnny took it gratefully and started chugging it all down.

"Easy friend, or you might choke." Jack cautioned with a bit of an amused smirk. "and I must admit, I don't understand what fully happened." He continued with a chuckle, "But I will say that that was quite entertaining."

 _'Whoa mama, now he's laughing... can't look at him now.'_ Learning from before, he looked away, rubbing the back of his neck in chagrin.

"And I'm not sure I understood the objective either," Jack added, before placing inside another pair of dirty gi into his washer. "perhaps these 'pick-lines' only work for women."

Johnny knew it definitely _wasn't_ that, but he went with it. "Yeah... I guess that's why I screwed it up."

"But truly, I want to thank you. There aren't a lot of days where I can laugh whole-heartedly like this." Jack admits, and Johnny blinked at the sudden change of air. "so I am grateful to have met a humorous character such as yourself." He looked towards his friend, and beamed once more. "That might be why I have taken a great liking towards you."

Johnny balked, feeling heat rush up right to his ears. In an attempt to hide his face, he pulled his arm up and pretended to cough roughly into it. Though, at one point, in stopped being pretend. Jack blinked, wondering what sets off his friend once more but instead of questioning it, he simply offered to get him another cup.

By the end of the day, Johnny wondered if he should try checking if they sold pick-up lines specifically for men.

**Extra**

Johnny took a deep breath as he prepared to enter the laundromat. Jack was already there, sharpening his sword as he waited for his clothes to finish next to a dryer. Earlier, the blond had told Jack to go ahead, that he needed to do something first and he'd catch up later. That _something_ being a little more time to practice. It seemed pick-up lines weren't gendered, and he just flubbed the delivery last time.

This time, he was going to make sure he nailed it.

"Hey buddy," Johnny swooped in as Jack was finally taking his clothes from the dryer.

Jack didn't seem surprise by his friend's sudden appearance as he simply continued to whistle a tune, possibly already having sensed his presence.

"So," Johnny continued, slightly fazed that he didn't get the jolt of surprise he was expecting. But he pushed on. "how's the hottest babe in the world doing today?"

Jack blinked, staring at his friend speculatively, processing his strange question. He gave him a once over, and pondered aloud, "I do not know, you have yet to tell me."

Johnny balked, turning red once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm a newbie,the best I can do it turn art into a narrative.still hope you guys enjoy it though.


End file.
